nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Patriot Grizzly Tank
' Patriot Grizzly Tank' is an G.I. Joe Tank for Spy Troops. It’s hard to look back on the past couple of years of these new G.I. Joe toys and not cringe at least a little bit when considering the vehicles offered so far. As happy as I am with the figures that have been coming down the pipe, and what Hasbro is doing with the line in general, their focus on vehicles has been less than stellar to say the least. It almost seems as if Hasbro just coasts along until the end of the year, and then they release a “real vehicle” just to show that they’re still capable of doing so. Last year we suffered through Fang III’s, Assault Quad’s, and other odd new vehicles only to be treated to the Night Attack Chopper, a terrific helicopter that has quickly become a staple in many Joefans’ arsenals. Now, we come to this year. Items like the Battle Blitz, Road Rebel, Missile Storm and the like have soured many folks on the direction of the vehicle design team, but then they drop this bomb on us at the end of the year…a bomb known as the Patriot Grizzly. Before I continue, let me say that I am actually very optimistic in the direction that vehicles are taking right now. What used to be a joke has actually improved considerably, and although they still maintain some odd round shapes and funky design schemes, the vehicles are starting to look more reputable in general, and by the early looks of some of next years’ offerings, I think things are going to continue in a great upward trend. But what about the here and now? The Patriot Grizzly pretty much chokes down every crappy, sub-standard vehicle that’s come before it, and spits it right out. This is a monster of a tank, and a GREAT addition to anyone’s vehicle army, whether they like classic stuff or the new items. It is a hulking beast, and while it’s off-the-wall performance in Spy Troops: The Movie has negatively impacted how it’s seen in the Joeverse, I think it deserves a spot among the Mauler and probably above the MOBAT as one of the Joes’ premier armored vehicles. “Stupid Tank” or not, this thing has some great merits. :) First and foremost, the size. Seeing this thing coming roaring over the sand dunes or through the trenches would be enough to scare any COBRA trooper spitless. It completely overshadows the small MOBAT and even makes the terrific Mauler feel insufficient. This is a large, solid looking beast of a tank and really makes it’s spot at the head of the Joe force known, as it should. But size isn’t everything, right? Everything needs a little flair, too, and this tank definitely has some flair. From it’s oversized rear wheels to the excellently sloped armor, right down to the very cool, angled, massive gun turret, this is more than just a run-of-the-mill, military accurate tank. This is a new design, exactly what the Joe team should get. This extraordinary design elements really bring it apart from the rest of the offerings out there, and if Hasbro can make something have this much of a basis in reality, but still add enough flash to make it cool and different, then they’re definitely doing something right. Even the hatches are nicely designed, and everyone looks well armored, well protected, and ready to go. The detailing also really brings this vehicle to life. Not content with mere molded engines with removable covers, Hasbro has given this vehicle loads of opening hatches, baskets, gunpods, machine guns, a radar dish and a cool whip attena, making this vehicle stand out even more. What’s better is that most of this extra stuff is differently colored and even movable, which adds even more elements to this behemoth…in other words, it’s got playability up the whazoo, which is really what these vehicles are about. Action Attack, while frowned upon (as it should be!) with the figures really shines in a large vehicle like this. The handle conceals perfectly, but unfolds flawlessly and allows the child full access to a wide range of control features and fun things to do. Moving the tank forward makes a certain noise, while reverse changes it. The turret whirs and chunks as it moves and the machine gun fires as it should, even with a separate control for turning it. But the best part is the missile firing feature. I’m the first guy to decry “spring loaded missile launchers”. I think they’re dumb and add very little the play value of any toy…but on this bad boy, they are a blast! Pulling the trigger and letting a number of rockets fly while listening to the satisfying rumble of the tank cannon is a very fun feeling, and I played with this thing for hours the first night I got it home! What a blast. A good buddy of mine even brought his 3 year old son over and he LOVED this thing…what a great thing it was to see little Logan play with the Patriot Grizzly…made me feel like Hasbro hit a real home run with this one. The overall package for this vehicle is just really impressive. Everything from the detailing, the desert camo color scheme right down to the end of the barrel on the main cannon, this thing has it all. While I would have loved to see some battery operated movement, or some moving treads, overall, I think Hasbro did great with this one, and used the Action Attack to their best benefit. But I do have to say, Wild Bill will NEVER sit behind the driver’s seat of this tank…Switch Gears is the main man for the Patriot Grizzly, with Mega Marine Clutch as his co-pilot. This is a great tank, and if you see it, do not hesitate to pick it up, it will make your Joes happy and petrify your COBRA forces! Category:Vehicles Category:2003/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Vehicles Category:Spy Troops Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Military Vehicles Category:2003 Category:Toys Category:Hasbro Toys Category:Spy Troops vehicles Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Hasbro Category:G.I. Joe: Spy Troops